This protocol evaluates factors which influence survival in patients with amyloidosis, a malignant plasmia cell dyscrasia for which no truly effective therapy exists. We are examining treatment of melphalan/prednisone/colchicine in patients with primary (al) amyloidosis versus colchicine.